Kira? Or Light Yagami?
by Rejected
Summary: Altered from XxUntameableHeartxX on Quizilla. I have full permission to submit this as my own. A short skit to be acted out as L and Light Yagami.


_L Lawliet walks into the room wearing wingsignoring Light.....Light is shocked to see him there as L Lawliet sits at the desk. L Lawliet nonchalantly places a pair of glasses and looks at Light's profile on his desk._  
**LIGHT:** _*aghast*_ _You're_ here, Ryuuzaki?! How?! [[Surprised]]  
**L LAWLIET:** New occupation.  
**LIGHT:** _*still confused*_ Oh…  
**L LAWLIET:** _*clearing throat*_ So, you're a killer?  
**LIGHT:** _*smirking*_ Well, _obviously_.  
**L LAWLIET:** Point taken. Now, what kind of a killer are you?  
**LIGHT:** The Kira kind.  
**L LAWLIET: **Knew it.  
**LIGHT:** _*smirking*_ Are you scared?  
**L LAWLIET:** Not really, no.  
_  
__Making growling noises, Light waves the_**_ Death Note_**_ around trying to be intimidating._  
**LIGHT:** And now?  
**L LAWLIET:**_ *looking at him oddly*_ Not at all.  
_Again, Light waves the __**Death Note**__ around and growling more dramatically. Even shoves it in L Lawliet's face, who is completely impassive._  
**LIGHT:** _*still standing*_ How about _now_, Ryuuzaki?  
**L LAWLIET:** _No_.  
**LIGHT:** _*crestfallen, sitting back in seat*_ Goddammit! _*realizes mistake*_ I mean, Kira-dammit!_*waves _**_Death Note_**_ around*_ **See? Kira-dammit!**  
**L LAWLEIT:** _*clears throat*_ _Anyway_, state your name.  
**LIGHT:** You know my name, Ryuuzaki.  
**L LAWLIET:** Please just cooperate. It's normal filing procedure.  
**LIGHT: **_*looking at him strangely*_ Whatever. I'm Light Yagami.  
**L LAWLIET:** _*writing on piece of paper*_ Spelling, please.  
**LIGHT:** _*sighing deeply in frustration, still has no idea what's going on*_ L-i-g-h-t and for Yagami, just write I'm A Gay backwards.  
**L LAWLIET:** _*writing it all down*_ Funny how your name is a confession.  
**LIGHT:** _*angrily*_ I'm not gay!  
**L LAWLIET:** That's not what and _YouTub_e say.  
_  
_  
**LIGHT:** _*Waves the __**Death Note**__*_ I'll _kill_ and _Youtube_!!  
**L LAWIET:** Um you can't do ,if you're Kira, I'm guessing you kill with that _Death Note_, correct?  
**LIGHT:** Duh.  
**L LAWLIET:** Right. So you're finished being Kira, I presume?  
**LIGHT:** _*jumps*_ What?  
**L LAWLIET:** You've done your job, I mean. Trying to be a God and all?  
**LIGHT:** No. What makes you say that, Ryuuzaki?  
**L LAWLIET:** _*taking off glasses* _Because you're dead, Light.  
**LIGHT:** What? No, I'm not. I feel fine.  
**L LAWLIET:** _*pointing to Light's holed body*_ But you're full of bullet holes.  
**[[Somehow, get Lights shirt stained with spots of red stuff like ketchup if you can!]]**  
**LIGHT:** _*gazing down at himself, remembering Matsuda shot him, he looks back up at L Lawliet*_ It's only a flesh wound_. _  
**L LAWLIET:** _*sighing deeply*_ Listen, Light, you really are dead. Ryuk killed you. You're in Limbo, between Heaven and Hell. You're here to be judged whether you go to Heaven or Hell.  
**LIGHT:** But, I thought that users of the _Death Note_ couldn't go to either one if they die. Ryuk told me so.  
**L LAWLIET:** Yeah, well, since Ryuk isn't here and this is a cosplay skit, (Yes, say its a cosplay skit)things were rearranged for the skit's convenience. Either way, I'm here to decide, on the order of God, not you, whether you go to the Hell, _*points to the left*_ Or go to Heaven. _*points to the right*_  
**LIGHT: **_*staringinto space*_ Does Heaven have gates? I've always wondered. Is it a gated community or something?  
**L LAWLIET:** _*shrugs*_ Kids keep trying to sneak into the pool.  
**LIGHT: **Oh. So, I'm really dead?  
**L LAWLIET:** Yes. I'm not here for fun.  
**LIGHT:** _*pouting*_ But I just got my flu shot.  
**L LAWLIET:** Yeah, well, I was enjoying a really nice donut when you killed me.  
**  
****[[Pause as kira thinks and L raises his eyebrows]]****  
****LIGHT:** _*shrugging*_ Don't blame me. You dying was part of the plot.  
**L LAWLIET:** Sadly.  
**LIGHT:** Anyway, if I you decide that I go to Heaven does that mean I get my seventy-two Virgins?  
**  
****L LAWLIET:** Uhmm… I don't think so. I didn't get mine. Besides, there's a lot of ugly-ass guys. Mostly killed by you, thanks a lot.  
**LIGHT:** My bad. Maybe, in that case, I'd prefer Hell.  
**L LAWLIET:** You know, Misa's there.  
**LIGHT:** Kira-dammit!  
**L LAWLIET:** However, if I decide to let you come to Heaven, you get to be with me.  
**LIGHT:** Do I have to be handcuffed to you again?  
**L LAWLIET:** _*eating a lollipop*_ Only if you want to. I knew you loved it the first time.  
**LIGHT:** I'm not gay!  
**L LALWIET:** Wrong answer! _*bangs fist on table*_ Hell it is! Your denial of your sexuality is a Sin! Goodbye!  
_Light is draggedbyL and thrown into a closet which is "Hell". He shouts "I'm not gay!" one more time. L throws Light into the closet and closes the door. "I am not gay!" says Light from within closet as L goes back to his desk. The scene fades out to black._

**Three Days Later** (Yes, there's a bit more)  
_L sitting at desk eating any kind of sweet you choose, looks up from his papers, and sniffs the air.__  
_**_L LAWLIET:_** What is that smell?  
_L walks over to the closet a.k.a makeshift Helland opens it. Light Yagami's body falls out dead with clothes and hair all rumpled and messed up and the video ends with L smiling down at Kira's corpse and saying this while raising his hands up in a sort of celebration gesture.__  
_**_"I win! I win!"_**


End file.
